I Never Knew You Were a Pick Up Girl
by 2 Sided coiN
Summary: Rosalie gets bored at a bar one night while waiting for her party to arrive. So what's a girl to do then annoy the loner in the corner of the bar? Expect OCness,


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters nor the few songs mentioned in here. I do own Andy though, but you can have him if you really want

**AN**: Here you go, Nini, I've been meaning to post this forever ago, but hey, sooner better than never, right?

* * *

><p>I remember when I first met him. It was at a bar, Rickie's to be exact, where I was supposed to be meeting my older sister and some of her close friends for a pre-bachelorette party. He was sitting at the bar by himself, drinking what appeared to be a Coors. I wrinkled my nose at this, for I was a Bud girl.<p>

I had gotten to the bar early to reserve our booth, since the rest of the gang had to pretty themselves up for the evening; I thought that I might have some fun with the loner. I settled down next to him. At first I did not know how to start a conversation with him. Then it hit me.

"So, did it hurt?" I asked the guy with a straight face.

He turned to me and that's when I realized that I might be over my head. His eyes were a midnight blue and his hair was a dark brown with a slight wave to it. Also, I could tell the way his leather jacket hugged him that he did in fact have _very_ toned arms. As for the rest of him, he was flawless.

"Did what hurt?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

I smiled at the gorgeous man as I remembered my mission to keep myself occupied until the girls showed up. "Falling from heaven, of course! I mean it must have been a terrible drop from way up there to here." I exclaimed.

He choked on his drink. Poor guy, I almost pitied him.

"I mean, just look at you, you seem to be this perfect specimen of man, and there is no way that is possible, unless-"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're gay of course. No regular male would be as well kept as you are unless you were gay. So, the question still stands: are you gay?" It took all I had not to burst out laughing. This poor man was suffering because I was bored and his face showed it. Each time my statements got longer, his face would seemingly scrunch up more in pure agony.

The guy then glared at me, "No, I am _NOT_ gay." He then grumbled as he signaled the bartender for another Coors.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to upset you." I held out my hand to the man with midnight blue eyes, as if offering a truce with him. He slowly took my hand into his, and as he did so, I unconsciously realized just how perfectly they fit together. And when he let go of my hand, it took every ounce of self preservation not to take hold of his hand again. "So now that that is done, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Doug. It's God spelled backwards, with a little bit of 'u' mixed in it."

The guy literally groaned, "Seriously, why are you using pick up lines on me, let alone lines that a man is suppose to use on _women_?"

I couldn't help but to laugh this time at his comment, "First off, you looked like a complete and pathetic loner over here. And secondly, I was bored out of mind waiting on my friends to show up."

"Well stop being bored and stop using those useless lines on me." He grumbled some more before he turned his back at me, doing what I suppose was to show that he was ignoring me.

I merely rolled my eyes at the killjoy and turned to the passing bartender to order myself a Dr. Pepper. It was going to be a long night, especially since I agreed to be the DD for my sister and her friends. And not to mention, they made me sign a contract, making sure that they would all arrive to the proper houses that belonged to them. I even doubled checked for loop holes. But unfortunately, there was a lawyer amongst them, so they would all be making it to their homes some time after they finished partying in the morning. Damnit.

I popped open my soft drink and took a few swigs of it as I turned on my barstool, looking at the people. It was getting a little late now, so more of the party crowd was joining the drinking one. The DJ apparently knew this since he was up on the stage readying his equipment, so more than likely the music would be starting in thirty minutes or less.

I glanced back over my shoulder to see the grump had relaxed a little bit since I stopped harassing him with my pick up lines. Just then, I felt my blackberry buzz, informing me that I had gotten a text. I grabbed it from my back pocket and checked to see who it was from. It was from my older sister, Bella and her entourage. They had just pulled into the parking lot and were looking for a free space to park. Then they would immediately be inside. I texted back that I was at the bar and just to yell at me when they came in, though I was positive that I would see them before they would actually have to come looking for me.

Stuffing my blackberry into my pocket again, I turned to face the gorgeous guy once more. Slowly, I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Many apologizes for earlier, but just because you found me slightly odd, doesn't necessarily make me a Fred Flintstone. But no worries, I could still make your bed rock!"

The poor chum nearly jumped out of his seat, but I just laughed at his reaction as I slipped off my own stool and headed to a loud group of girls who had just entered the bar. I walked up to one of the redheads in the group. Spotting me, we kissed each other's cheeks, "Hey how long have you been here?" Bella asked me.

I bit my cheeks in to keep myself from smiling too much, "Long enough to have two rounds of shots ready for you and the rest and the booth is still ours."

She smiled, "Thank goodness. I was kinda worried that getting ready would have taken too long and that we would have lost it."

I wanted to add a 'that's what she said' to the end of my sister's sentence, but I figured that tonight was about her, so I thought maybe I could behave…_now_ that she was here. "Nope, I made sure that I had plenty of time off work to get ready and then be here extra early to make sure the reservations that Alice made were still good." Bella hugged me and then walked on to the booth were a waiter was standing by with the shots that I had ordered.

I then felt a nudge on my arm. I turned to find Alice behind me. "Thanks for getting here. I really appreciate, Rosalie." She hugged me as well.

"No problem, Alice." I said, and I meant it too. Then the both of us settled down in the private booth as the group of girls started their shots. I looked at my sister who made a face. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She in turn stuck her tongue out at me before the second round of shots was being passed around.

Yep, tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>About two weeks after Bella's pre-game bachelorette party at Rickie's, I was on my way to Starbucks to meet my boyfriend, Andy. But the only problem was that I had to catch a bus since my car was in the repair shop. Apparently, if you don't know how to put a fan belt on, then you should not Google it, because there is a high risk you will turn the directions upside down and screw up the engine. In my own defense, Andy was being an asshole that week and kept putting off his "honey do" list I made for him.<p>

I sighed to myself as I waited at the stop as I held my umbrella loosely in my right hand. All day long it had been dreary and cloudy, as if the sky would open up any minute and release tanks of water on the people. A breeze blew carelessly by me, but I still shuddered at the sudden chilliness that embraced me. I pulled my jacket closer around me and stood impatiently on my rubber booted toes, looking for the non-existing bus. No surprise, it was nowhere in sight. I yanked out my blackberry to check the time. Ten after two. Andy was going to get pissed soon. He always hated it when I was late, but I blamed it mostly on his military background for his need for punctuality; grumbling, I starting to text him, explaining that my lateness was not my fault, but that of the two o'clock bus. By the time I typed out the message and sent it, I could hear people behind me rustling around up off their seats. I looked up and saw that the bus finally arrived.

"Thank you, God." I silently prayed to the Big Man upstairs, "I knew you would not let me down today."

I was the last to get on, considering some rude teens cut in front of me, but I didn't mind too much since there was still a seat left. Sighing again, I plopped down on it, taking no notice of my seat buddy. Whipping out my blackberry once more, I texted Andy that the bus finally arrived and that I was on my way. Granted, I left out the part where if he was patient enough, he could have picked me up from work today, instead of heading straight to Starbucks. Biting my lip, I pressed the 'send' button and laid my head back on the seat rest and looked out the window to my right. It had started to rain heavily outside the bus. For a few seconds, I focused on the drops of water landing on the window in hard 'peck' like sounds before they completely covered my view and everything outside was now distorted.

Unconsciously, I let my eyes wonder to the fellow sitting next to me. Apparently he was very engrossed in his Kindle to really take notice of me. Then somewhere in the back of my mind, there must have been a click, for I realized that my seat buddy was none other than the gorgeous guy from Rickie's Bar. I bit my lip, wondering if I should say something to him, or just let him be.

My cell beeped. It was another text from Andy. He said that he was no longer at Starbucks, but on his way to the out skirts of town to pick up a buddy of his, whose car had broken down. I sighed again, which felt like the millionth time today. Now I would have to get off this bus just to catch another one to get back to Bella's apartment, which was on the opposite side of town. I really wanted to hit something now.

I glanced down at my blackberry again and then to my right. "Oh screwed it!" I thought as I stuffed my blackberry back in my jeans and _accidentally_ hit the passenger next to me. He took his time to look up at me, since what he was reading was so much more interesting than me. But when he finally looked at me, and I mean really looked at me, his eyes grew very big in size.

I laughed out loud at his expression as I leaned toward him, like I was going to tell him a secret, "Listen, I'm not trying to impress you or anything, but I'm Batman!"

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "You do realize that Batman is in fact a _man_."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You do realize the fact of a _pickup line_, right?" I mocked him right back.

"So what are you exactly, a fan girl or a stalker perhaps?" He mused.

"Neither, just merely a girl who's joy in life is living it up." I said nonchalantly. "And for your information, I do not stalk nor do I practice the ways of the fan girl. I am just as shocked to find you here as you are to find me, believe me. But let's face it. It must be destiny since we found each other again!" I joked.

"I would hardly call it that. I never lost you, so how can I want you back?" He growled.

I patted his head, "You my friend, say the sweetest things." He shifted closer to the window with his Kindle, and I think I heard to him say something like 'we're not friends.' I really wanted to laugh at him; he was just so easy to pester. Suddenly, I gasped, "Did you feel that?"

He looked startled, "Feel what?"

"The earth quake, or did you just rock my world?" I snickered as the bus came to a stop. He just rolled his eyes at me. I stood and straightened myself, "Well, until never again." I waved slightly and bounded off the bus since the rain had refused to let up. So doing what any smart girl would do, I ran to the nearest shop I could find. It was a bookstore. So getting drenched in the cold rain seemed totally worth it now.

I wondered around for a bit, looking at some titles before I made my way back to the classics. This was my favorite sections, especially since this is where Jane rested most of her days. I quietly sat down in the middle of the aisle and pulled out a book, _Pride and Prejudice_, and began to find my favorite parts of it.

In the distance, I barely registered the doorbell ring, letting people know that another person was coming or going. But like I said, I hardly registered it as Darcy began his confession of love to Lizzie. I soon felt my blackberry buzz a couple of times. I assumed that it was Andy, wondering where I was or telling me that he would be off with his buddies tonight. I didn't answer it; I figured that is why the voicemail was invented for anyway. So why not take advantage of it?

I started to skim again, trying to find where Elizabeth starts to acknowledge her feelings for Darcy, when a shadow loomed over me. Not looking up, since it was such a good part, I spoke to the shadow, "Could you please move back just a little, you are in my light?" The shadow didn't move. "I did say 'please.'" I encouraged. The shadow moved closer, so now I could see the owner's feet in front of me. Getting the idea that I would not be finishing my book, I looked up to face the shadow man's face. And quite frankly, I was shocked. "Oh, hello, we really need to stop running into each other like this." And it was kind of true. I was so not expecting to see the gorgeous guy that I've pestered standing over me let alone near me. Last time I checked, which was approximately five to seven minutes ago, he wanted as far from me as possible.

He held up an umbrella. I looked at it and then back at him, waiting for an explanation. "Are you really that dense? I thought it was all an act too." He said smugly.

"Hey don't get cocky with me, mister. I have no idea why you're holding up an umbrella, unless you're going to beat me up with it, but I would not suggest that."

He raised an eyebrow, "And why should I not beat you with it?"

"Because I know karate…and about thirty other dangerous sounding words." I admitted.

What came next, I swear I will never forget for the rest of my life; the man laughed, he actually laughed. And I must say, out of all the sounds that I have ever heard, his laugh was by far the most delicious sound that I have ever heard. It was like being wrapped up in a warm cashmere blanket with a side of chocolate covered strawberries right next to you for the taking. And believe me, I wanted to _take it_!

"Now that was actually funny." He said.

I tilted my head up at him, "Sooo, you're _not_ going to beat me with the umbrella?"

He chuckled this time, "No, and I never was either. This is your umbrella. You left it on the bus when you were in a rush to get off."

I examined the umbrella in his hand. He was right, it was mine. I guess in the rush to avoid the rain and avoid anymore conflict with the guy, I had forgotten it. "Wow, thank you, thank you so much." I said as I stood up to my full height and took my umbrella back from him. "And you didn't have to return it, I mean; I could have gotten another one."

He shrugged slightly, "I figured that it would have been better to return it instead of having the fear that there was a tracker in it. And believe me; I really didn't want an unexpected guest at my home."

I laughed a little, "Hate to disappoint you, but there was no tracker in there, and I have no intention of showing up at anyone's house uninvited." I winked at him as I turned to pick up my book and headed to the register.

"Emmett."

I looked over my shoulder, "I'm sorry, what?"

He smiled, and oh my goodness, I was back in that cashmere blanket! "I said 'Emmett,' as in that is my name. I figured that if we keep running into each other and you throwing pickup lines my way, you might as well know my name."

I turned to face him completely and held out my free hand, "I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Nice name."

"Thanks, I always thought so." I turned to head to the cashier, there; I placed my book down and took out my wallet.

"So what is it?" Emmett picked up my book.

"It's called a book, sweetie, you know, the thing that came before an electronic reader."

"Ha-ha, funny." He mocked me as he looked at the title. "So _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Yep, I have this thing that whenever I pass by an old bookstore, I have to go in and see what editions they have." I admitted as I handed the correct amount of change to the cashier. I turned to face Emmett, who in turn was looking out the main window at the sky. It had stopped raining, and the sun had finally come out.

"Well, I need to get going." Emmett said as he faced me again.

I nodded at him, "Thanks for giving me back my umbrella."

He smiled, "Any time." He then held open the door for me. I then went left and he went right. And as we walked away from each other, I figured that Emmett was a good name for him; something that you don't hear very often for a type of guy that doesn't look like the rest.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, and I was out with some of my girlfriends at Rickie's. Originally, I had planned on going out with Andy, but we ended up getting into a huge fight, and then he got called out for training this weekend. So instead of being bummed out and having a pity party for myself, my girlfriends dragged me out of the apartment and to our favorite bar.<p>

Tonight the music was fast and wild, and not a single one of us girls were letting ourselves be tied down to anyone man that asked us to dance with them. And it was perfect, and I was having not a single pessimistic thought.

"Alright, I'm calling uncle!" I shouted to my girls. "I cannot dance anymore until I grace my liver with some more alcohol." If they heard me, I have no idea, but they did see me point to the bar, so they would have a general idea to where I would be. So off I went through the hoard of sweating bodies on the dance floor to the oasis, where I would be playing Bumper-Car to get through.

Hopping up on a stool, I drummed my hands on the bar and waited for a bartender. Considering how crowded the bar was tonight, I figured I'd give him some time to catch up on orders before I called him over.

Feeling a slight tap on my shoulder, I looked up to find a greasy hair man who was in great need of a shave. "Hey where have you been all my life?"

I raised a brow at him, silently asking him if he was serious. He didn't back down, so it looked like I would be playing the game. "Hiding from you." I replied smartly.

He frown, so not expecting to be shoot down, "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." I didn't care if I was bitch to him. I already was in a relationship-even if it is a complicated one-and there was no way I was going to lead some creeper on.

The poor guy starts racking his brain, "So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a female impersonator."

He leans in close to me, trying to be sexy, "So baby what's your sign?"

I really wanted to slap him, "Do not enter."

The creeper slightly backs off before he leans in real close to me, try to whisper in my ear. "If I saw you naked, I would die happy."

"If I saw you naked I would die laughing." I rebuttal.

Poor guy, he's starting to sweat, "Baby, I would go to the end of the world for you!"

"Yeah, but would you stay there?" I said as I waved down the bartender; there was no way this game was going to be lasting much longer.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." He blurts out.

"Really, cause I'd put F and U together."

'"Hey, your place or mine?" He said in a breathy voice, I can only assume from thinking too much about his lines.

"Both, you go to yours and I'll go to mine" I reasoned with him as my drink came my way. I quickly grabbed it and past my money to the bartender. I then gave a small pout to the creeper, letting him know that he was so not getting with me, and slid off of my stool and headed to a booth that my girls and I had a claim on. I was almost there, when I was tugged backwards. Automatically thinking it was the creeper, I readied myself to punch the guy. Instead, I was twirled around and landed in the arms of Emmett. "Oh, hello."

He smiled down at me, "I must say that I enjoyed your little show back there." He nodded his head in the directions of the bar. "So now I know what to say to you if you use those pickup lines on me."

I grinned, "I told you that I've been through a lot of lines before, but you didn't believe me." He rolled his eyes, hating that I was right from the beginning. "Oh, Emmett, do you happen to have a band-aid on you?"

He took a step back from me, but still kept his strong hands around my arms, "No, I don't why? Did he hurt?"

I shook my head, "No, silly, I hurt myself when I fell for you." I then stuck my tongue out at Emmett and escaped his grip before he could try anything and headed straight for the dance floor. There, I found my girls in a small circle as _Single Ladies_ came on. I quickly joined in as we jumped, bumped, turned to the music. Soon after that, _Lollipop_ came on, and our circle separated as the eager men came looking for female dance partners.

Feeling my wrist being grabbed, I was spun into Emmett, "You owe me."

I glared at him, "Fine." I started to turn my back to him, but he held onto my hips, preventing me from doing so.

"No, it's front-to-front." He smirked, the cocky bastard. I was about to retort when I lost my footing and was pushed up even more against Emmett's chest, his very defined chest. He laughed at me while I tried to straighten myself up, "Are you drunk?"

"No, dear, I'm simply intoxicated by you." I grinned. I smiled back and lead me further onto the dance floor. Yeah, tonight was going to be good!

The next morning I woke up with a slight hang over. I looked over at my night stand. There, in all of its glory, was my thermos. Apparently drunken me likes to take of hang over me. So somehow, in my drunken state, I make myself a Bloody Mary and put it in a gothic red thermos and place it beside my bed, the usual place where I pass out. Sitting up a little be more, I can see the Tylenol and a small cup of water near my thermos. Yet another trick that drunken me has learned to do.

* * *

><p>Sliding out of bed, I padded across the floor with my bare feet to the kitchen. There I looked for some good hangover food. Searching the fridge, memories of the night before started to rectify in mind. Apparently, after my little dance with Emmett, he left and went on danced with the rest of my friends, but not like he had with me. But still, I could remember how upset I was when he chose to dance with them, instead of staying with me.<p>

Suddenly feeling nausea, I left the kitchen and crawled back into my bed with my Bloody Mary to comfort me. I took a small sip before I set down my thermos and burrowed myself under my sheets. I knew why I was feeling sick; I knew damn well why I was sick. I was falling in love with Emmett, and I was still with Andy. Sure it seemed like we got into it a lot lately, but that's what happens when you have relationship. I mean, people will have their fights and little spats, but they still find ways to be with each other, right? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Oh, bad mistake." I moaned as my headache worsened. I fell back onto my pillows, hoping to make the room stop spinning.

Beep, beep. I picked up one of my pillows to find my blackberry going off underneath of it. I answered it, "Hello."

"Hey, Rosalie, how are you this morning?" It was Andy.

I scrunched up my nose, "Hung over and dizzy."

I heard him chuckle, "I had a feeling that you would go out last night." Well of course I would, I wanted to say. There was no way that I was going to stay at home and mope around about our stupid fight. But like always, I kept my mouth shut. "So I was calling to check up on you and to apologize about out fight. I know it was stupid and all, but I've been really stressed out with training and everything."

I sat up in bed and started to play with a fringe on my comforter, "I know, and I'm sorry too." And I was.

"So I really want to make it up to you; tonight, there's going to be some kind of gala going on at the hotel, and I thought you might want to go. I mean I know you like to go out and dance and stuff…"

I smiled, "You know, Andy, that really does sound like fun. But will you be able to get here in time for it?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage to slip away a little early and pick you up, say around seven?"

"Sounds good, so what is the attire for the evening?" I asked as I slipped out of my bed and headed over to my closet.

"It's a costume ball thingy or a mask party, you know, whatever they're called." He fumbled.

Rolling my eyes, I corrected him, "So that would be a masquerade party then, right dear?"

"Yeah, that's it." I could tell that he was slightly cringing at the thought of dressing up, but then again, it was his idea, not mine.

"Well, I got to go; otherwise I won't be getting there on time to get ready. Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Andy." We hung, and I tossed my blackberry on my bed. "Now all I have to do is find a dress and a mask by tonight. Great." I sighed as I wished that I had more time to prepare.

Quickly, I skimmed through the closet and found my dark purple bridesmaid dress, an old blue prom dress from high school, and a silver dress of Alice's that somehow ended up in there. "Well, then I guess that's what I get for staying in Bella's apartment while she's on her rounds." I turned back to my blackberry and quickly dialed Alice's number. "Hey, Alice, it's Rosalie, listen do you remember how you left your fantasy dress at Bella's apartment last Halloween? Remember, the one with the layered skirt and the form fitted bodice? You do, well, do you mind if I put it to use tonight? Oh well, Andy is taking me to some masquerade dance tonight, and he literally told me about it a minute ago. Sweet, thank you SO much Alice, I totally owe you one!"

Giddy that Alice allowed me to wear her dress for the night, I performed a little spazzie dance of pure glee before I twirled my way over to my nightstand to pick up my Bloody Mary and chug the rest down, all the while completely forgetting about my hang over. Then I headed to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

I felt pretty. And maybe a little witty too, but I have always been known to be witty, or snarky. But tonight, that is not the point. Tonight, Andy let me get dressed up and took me out for dinner and dancing; I was so happy, especially since Alice allowed me to borrow her dress. As for a mask, I improvised and used light blue, mint green and silver colored eyeliners around my eyes, making swirls and dots to give the illusion that I was some sort of fairy treasure. And my hair, I kept it simple; it was in a quick up-do with a few curls hanging out from it.

"Andy, this is so great. How did you ever come up with the idea of coming here?" I gushed as we walked back to our seats as the live band went to take a break.

He shrugged, "It just kind of came to me. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. It's just like Halloween, but in April."

I kissed his cheek, "Well, whatever means, I still love it."

"Good to hear you say that." He smiled as he got up from his seat, "Now if you would excuse me, I think I just saw someone I need to go say hello to." His eyes focused over to the entry way, as if he was at target practice. It made me curious, but ignored it.

"Oh, a friend, do you want me to go with you? I so rarely get to meet any more of your military buddies." I said as I started to get up too.

"No, no, just sit here. I'll be back here in a minute and then we can dance some more." He kissed the top of my head and left.

Then I was alone.

Feeling a little miffed that Andy didn't want me there when he caught up with his buddies; I causally got up from my seat and made it over to the bar. I figured the least I could do tonight was drink a little and behave while I was out in public with Andy, especially since his military buddies were around; I'd hate to embarrass him.

Sliding up to the bar with ease, I ordered myself a screwdriver on the rocks and a water for Andy, so when he got back to our table, he would have something to quench his thirst.

"I don't know about the rest of the gents here, but I'm sure as hell feeling a lot like Richard Gere tonight." I heard a voice say behind me. Being curious, I turned around to find Emmett in a tux and wearing a simple dark mask over his eyes.

I smirked at him, "Pray tell, Emmett, why do you feel like Richard?"

He eased up next to me as he paid for my tab for my screwdriver and then picked up both of my drinks and sipped at the screwdriver. "Because I'm standing next to a Pretty Woman."

"Damn." I shook my head, "Even I would have fallen for that one, I do believe." Emmett smiled at his victory over me. I smiled back at him as I slowly enclosed my hand over his to take my drink away from him.

He shook his head, "I remember you last night, you had one too many, and I bet you anything you woke up with a nasty hangover this morning, didn't you?"

I shrugged, "Last night and this morning hold no consequence for me as of right now. So I'd suggest you give me my bloody damn drink before you regret it." I glared at him.

Emmett scanned me over, which unnerved me more than what it should have. "You are an alcoholic, aren't you?" He scrutinized me.

I smirked, "It's quite possible, but there is no way I want to be finding out about it any time soon." I made a grab for my drink, but he evaded me and held the drink just about his head and completely out of my reach. I glared into his glorious eyes, "Damn you, Emmett." He simply shrugged as me as he brought the cup down to meet his lips. I made another attempt to grab my alcohol, but he just grabbed me by the waist and held me at his side as he finished my drink up in one setting. I glared at him again, "Who's the alcoholic again?" I mumbled.

He just laughed at me and led me out onto the dance floor. "Dance with me." He whispered into my ear. I melted, and I knew that there would be no possible way for me to deny him.

Once out on the floor, Emmett spun me out to a full arms length before he twirled me back into his awaiting arms. As cliché as it sounds, I felt complete there within his arms, unlike Andy's, whose felt bulky and cumbersome.

"So what are you doing here tonight?" My dance partner asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Andy called me up this morning and suggested that we come here tonight."

Emmett nodded his head in approvable, "I'm taking that Andy is your—"Emmett left the sentence trail off, giving me a chance to finish it properly for him.

"Andy is my boyfriend." I confirmed with Emmett. "We have been seeing each other for a while now. Actually, I think it is close to four or five months."

Emmett spun me again and grinned at me as I stumbled a little. I gave him a mock glare, warning him not to pull anything funny. He just looked at me, as if he was completely innocent. "So where is your 'bf' exactly? I would have thought he'd be here by now, demanding you back from me."

I laughed lightly at Emmett. "No, Andy knows that I can handle myself. He likes that I'm not some 'damsel in distress' figure that he has to watch over constantly."

"Well, I can easily tell that you are no such figure. But still, if you were mine, I would still watch over you constantly, because I would hate to see you take care of yourself, even if you were in trouble." Emmett admitted. By now, I was back in his arms, and I stopped dancing and looked up at Emmett. He had stopped dancing as well. "Now, don't go turning ordinary on me now, Rosalie. From the first time we meet, I knew you weren't like other girls, and I'd be damn if you start thinking about changing that." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts while at the same time; I was subconsciously backing out of his arms. He took hold of my arms, "You're doing it now."

I jerked out of his grip. "Emmett, I'm with Andy."

He took a step forward, "I know, but is he with you?" By now, Emmett was no longer looking at me. So I followed his gaze, which led to a pillar where a couple was in a heated kiss. My stomach lurched, because there was Andy, holding on tightly to another girl as he kissed her.

In a fury I turned back to Emmett, "You knew this whole time." I stated. He barely nodded his head before a loud crack was sounded on the dance floor. I had smacked Emmett across the face. "You bastard." Was all I could say before I realized that I could no longer stand the sight of the man in front of me. So I did what any other woman in my position would have done—I ran.

* * *

><p>A week later, I found myself at Rickie's again, but this time, it was early evening, so not many people had shown up. But for me, that was okay. After the week I had, I still wasn't in a mood for dealing with people, especially those of the male gender.<p>

It had turned out that Andy had been cheating on me for a while now. Two of my girls had had their suspicions from the get-go, but they kept their mouths shuts because they believed that I knew what I was doing.

I took a swig of my Dr. Pepper.

It wasn't until last Sunday did I finally know what I was doing—I broke it off with Andy and gave him a few choice words to thank him for two-timing me. After that, I called the girls over and told them to bring my boys, the doctor and the twins—or Dr. Pepper and Ben& Jerry's.

They all gave me the support and comfort I needed while I cried my eyes out. But I soon realized some time during my pity party, that I wasn't so much crying over the break up with Andy, but how I humiliated myself in front of Emmett the night before.

I took a second and third swig of my Pepper before I sat it down and pushed it far away from me. It seemed that tonight was going to be a night where not even my main man could cure me. So I gently laid my head down on the counter top and looked to the right of me. I sighed. Unconsciously, I had ended up sitting on the exact stool that I had met Emmett at.

Damn my luck.

"Excuse me, miss, but is this seat taken?" asked a distant voice as it pointed to the stool that I was staring at. I answered the voice with a shrug, not really caring what the person did or do. The voice must have taken that as my consent to take the stool, because a body soon settled itself onto it.

Figuring that I shouldn't be rude to a stranger by staring at their pelvis, I lifted my head up and rested my chin against the counter so that my eye would rest on the bottles of alcohol and empty glasses in the back.

"Excuse me, miss?" I rolled my eyes. Did the voice with the pelvis not understand that I didn't want to deal with people right now? But the voice took no heed of my eye roll and continued on. "But I was wondering, am I invisible?

I took a breath and slightly adjusted myself to see the pelvis. "No, sir, you aren't. In fact I can see you."

"Great!" Exclaimed the voice, "Then how does tomorrow night sound?"

Shocked as to what just happened, I sat straight up and turned to find Emmett and that cocky smirk of his. "Emmett!" I yelled in surprise as I was completely shocked to find the man that had been on my mind all week, was now before me.

"The one and only." He smiled at me. But when he realized that I was still in shock at seeing there next to me, he explained as to what was going on. "Your beloved female entourage that I met when we had our first dance together, apparently approved of me and you being together. But they realized that you and Andy were still together. So they told me to be patient, because not one of them believed that he would be around forever. So we all exchanged numbers with each other that night, but I'm sure you never realized it, because you were far too drunk to notice." He took a break here to sip at my Dr. Pepper. But I was still too stunned to object to it. So I just sat there patiently, waiting for him to continue. "As for the masquerade, it was one of your brilliant friends who suggested it to me to be there. As for Andy, it was also your brilliant friends who hinted to him to take you out."

I raised my brow again, "And the girl?"

He shook his head, "She was not part of the plan. It must have been Andy who invited her along. But in the long run, I see no ill thoughts toward her, since she allowed me to have some time alone with you."

Here, I visible shrunk back to me seat, "Emmett, I just want to apologize—"

He held up a hand, stopping me, "I told you before that you were no ordinary girl, and that there was no way that I could see you otherwise. So don't apologize for what you did. I know you didn't mean it. You were upset, so you took it out on a person you knew who would not hold it against you." He then leaned over to me and kissed my forehead. I slowly looked up at him, with my eyes that were brimmed with tears. "Now if I could be anything in the world, I would choose your tears, Rosalie. To be born from your eyes, live on your cheek, and die on your lips."

He then leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned in just enough to that I lips weren't touching. "You're getting very good at these pick up lines, Emmett" I said against his mouth. "But tell me, aren't your legs getting tired? I mean you've been running through my mind all week."Emmett smiled against my mouth. "So are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to lie to my diary tonight, Emmett?"

It took no more prodding from me, as we soon kissed, but we were interrupted by my blackberry going off. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize. I then opened the message to see what it read: _Hello. Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back._

Smiling, I looked up at Emmett, and saw his own phone down by his side. So I texted him back. He then quirked his eyebrow and waited for the message to pop up. When his phone rang, he quickly opened the text and laughed.

It seemed tonight was going to be a good night after all.

_Hey, Emmett, let's make like fabric softener and snuggle!_

* * *

><p><em>So yea, it was short, but I hope you enjoyed it, especially the Pickup Lines, because let's face it, they're HILARIOUS!<em>

_~2 Sided Coin  
><em>


End file.
